My Life as a Highschool Anime Character
by Shimouro
Summary: WHAAHAA! Characters from Kenshin, YYH, and Inuyasha in this fic! Title explains all. RP Characters in this too.
1. Bathroom Blackmail

Chapter 1  
  
"August 16th, we are entering the depths of our evil sister's bathroom." Two eighth-grade boys stood on the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom. Shower going, and a high-pitched voice coming from behind the shower curtain, the raven-haired and redheaded teens smothered their laughs as they videotaped their eleventh-grade sister for blackmail. "HeHe, we'll get lots of cash from this tape, Jin." The redheaded Jin smiled, but it faltered. "Uh, Hiei, I heard the shower turn off." He looked frightened. "Maybe we should leave now." "Don't be silly." His dark eyes flashed. "We'll be out of here before she can- "HIEI! JIN! GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM NOW!" Shimouro burst from shower wearing a white fluffy bathrobe, chestnut curls wet, and red sparks coming across her eyes. "OOOH, IF I WERE IN MY DEMON FORM I WOULD BE HAVING TWO LITTLE TWERPS FOR BREAKFAST!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE JIN!" Hiei yelled at Jin, who was busy screaming as high- pitched as his Irish accent would allow. The two dashed out of the bathroom, with the angry teenager in hot pursuit. "I told you this was a bad idea Hiei!" Jin called over the screams from Shimouro. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, OUR LIVE ARE ON THE LINE FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK, AND WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF THIS KEEPS UP!" Jin and Hiei ran down the hall and into the safety of their shared bedroom. "Thank goodness we got away." Jin panted. "We would have been toast!" He tugged nervously on his blue T-shirt. "She should have calmed down by now. Let's go to the car." "Okay." Hiei quickly pulled on a black shirt and jeans. "I'm all set." When the two got outside, Shimouro was already waiting for them by her jeep, dressed in baggy khaki pants, a green T-shirt, and a denim jacket. Her hair had been dried and pulled back off her face, and her blue eyes were bright and shining. "Come on shrimps, I have to pick up Carmy and Elizabeth." She grinned. "Sorry for chasing you two. I forgot you still had one more chance left before I hurt you." Both boys nervously smiled back and reluctantly climbed into the car, checking around the seat, to make sure there wasn't anything rigged before they sat down. When all was clear, Shimouro started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They sped off down the street to Carmy's house a few blocks away. Five minutes later, she parked the car while Carmy, and Elizabeth who was there at the time, ran out and put their stuff in the back. "Jin scoot over and buckle up. HELLO! JIN!" She waved a hand in his face, but he appeared to be in a daze. 'JIN, WAKE UP!" Hiei looked over. "Jin, speak. to.me.what.are.you.looking.at?" Jin simply pointed in Carmy's direction. "She's.beautiful" He cocked his head and started to drool. Carmy gave him a disgusted look, while Hiei sat there, shocked. "But, she's g.Goth!" He surveyed Carmy's mini-skirt, boots, and dark makeup reprovingly. "Well, snap out of it bro, we have important business to take care of at school." "What sort of things?" Shimouro asked suspiciously. A sudden noise came from the back, causing everybody to look over. "They are going to take hideous pictures of you, put them up on the Internet, and blackmail you for the rest of your life." That came from Carmy. "How did you know our plan?" Said Hiei incredulously. "I see things." Was her simple reply. "What kind of things?" "Things." Another noise came from the back. This time it was Jin. "She's beautiful AND smart!" (Sweatdrop)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Shimouro. Koganeiro Kitsune owns Kyoda, (Later character.) And Salgar owns Carmy and Elizabeth. More humor next chappie! 


	2. School Ride

Chapter 1  
  
"August 16th, we are entering the depths of our evil sister's bathroom." Two eighth-grade boys stood on the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom. Shower going, and a high-pitched voice coming from behind the shower curtain, the raven-haired and redheaded teens smothered their laughs as they videotaped their eleventh-grade sister for blackmail. "HeHe, we'll get lots of cash from this tape, Jin." The redheaded Jin smiled, but it faltered. "Uh, Hiei, I heard the shower turn off." He looked frightened. "Maybe we should leave now." "Don't be silly." His dark eyes flashed. "We'll be out of here before she can- "HIEI! JIN! GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM NOW!" Shimouro burst from shower wearing a white fluffy bathrobe, chestnut curls wet, and red sparks coming across her eyes. "OOOH, IF I WERE IN MY DEMON FORM I WOULD BE HAVING TWO LITTLE TWERPS FOR BREAKFAST!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE JIN!" Hiei yelled at Jin, who was busy screaming as high- pitched as his Irish accent would allow. The two dashed out of the bathroom, with the angry teenager in hot pursuit. "I told you this was a bad idea Hiei!" Jin called over the screams from Shimouro. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, OUR LIVE ARE ON THE LINE FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK, AND WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF THIS KEEPS UP!" Jin and Hiei ran down the hall and into the safety of their shared bedroom. "Thank goodness we got away." Jin panted. "We would have been toast!" He tugged nervously on his blue T-shirt. "She should have calmed down by now. Let's go to the car." "Okay." Hiei quickly pulled on a black shirt and jeans. "I'm all set." When the two got outside, Shimouro was already waiting for them by her jeep, dressed in baggy khaki pants, a green T-shirt, and a denim jacket. Her hair had been dried and pulled back off her face, and her blue eyes were bright and shining. "Come on shrimps, I have to pick up Carmy and Elizabeth." She grinned. "Sorry for chasing you two. I forgot you still had one more chance left before I hurt you." Both boys nervously smiled back and reluctantly climbed into the car, checking around the seat, to make sure there wasn't anything rigged before they sat down. When all was clear, Shimouro started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They sped off down the street to Carmy's house a few blocks away. Five minutes later, she parked the car while Carmy, and Elizabeth who was there at the time, ran out and put their stuff in the back. "Jin scoot over and buckle up. HELLO! JIN!" She waved a hand in his face, but he appeared to be in a daze. 'JIN, WAKE UP!" Hiei looked over. "Jin, speak. to.me.what.are.you.looking.at?" Jin simply pointed in Carmy's direction. "She's.beautiful" He cocked his head and started to drool. Carmy gave him a disgusted look, while Hiei sat there, shocked. "But, she's g.Goth!" He surveyed Carmy's mini-skirt, boots, and dark makeup reprovingly. "Well, snap out of it bro, we have important business to take care of at school." "What sort of things?" Shimouro asked suspiciously. A sudden noise came from the back, causing everybody to look over. "They are going to take hideous pictures of you, put them up on the Internet, and blackmail you for the rest of your life." That came from Carmy. "How did you know our plan?" Said Hiei incredulously. "I see things." Was her simple reply. "What kind of things?" "Things." Another noise came from the back. This time it was Jin. "She's beautiful AND smart!" (Sweatdrop)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Shimouro. Koganeiro Kitsune owns Kyoda, (Later character.) And Salgar owns Carmy and Elizabeth. More humor next chappie!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the car ride was quiet up until Jin and Hiei got out. "Ooh, Carmy, I thinks he likes you!" Elizabeth pretended to tease. "Quiet. I have no business with this little.twerp." Carmy shook her black mane of hair reprovingly. "Boys are the scum of this earth, the laborers that toil under the sun." "You really out to lighten up." Shimouro peered around from the front. "Jin isn't so bad, he's just easily influenced." Carmy rolled her eyes. "You should talk. Don't look know, but you just passed your boyfriends house." SCHREEEEEEEECH! "HANG ON PEOPLE, I SUGGEST YOU START YOUR LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT!" Shimouro swerved and put on the brakes, stopping at the curb. "So there miss smarty-pants, beat that!" "Okay, look in the mirror. You have a zit on your forehead." "WHAT! Where is it! Get it off!" She screamed and tugged at her hair. "Calm down, Maki, Carmy was just joking." A soft, warm voice whispered in her ear. Kenshin had gotten in the car and buckled up, and there were the faintest traces of a smile on the corner of his mouth. "Kenshin, you'd better not tease me, it's embarrassing enough you called me Maki out loud. You know that my pet name is silly." Shimouro whined. (Puppy eyes) "Uh, nobody heard it, you gave it away." He pointed out. "KENSHIN!!! WHY YOU LITTLE- Kenshin leaned over and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. (Shimouro:meltmeltmelt.) "Don't worry, forget it. Lets go pick up Kurama and Kyoda. You know how those two get when we're late." "Yeah right! They would rather hang out by themselves. You can't pry those two apart. They're never out of each other's sight!"  
  
Sorry it's so short! I will try to add more next chapter! 


	3. Jello, Pizza Scauce, andRAMEN?

Author's Note: SORRY! I know I've taken a long time, but there was school  
and all, so I couldn't type much.  
  
The car ride was silent for the last few lengths of the trip, until they met up with Kyoda and Kurama. "Hey Ky, how's it going?" Shimouro asked. "Fine, just fine!" she replied, the resumed glomping Kurama, who was making noises like a dying cow. "OOOOOH! ack! Need.air." "Come on guys, we need to get to school, it's picture day, remember?" Elizabeth ushered the two into the car as Shimouro revved the engine and sped off. AT LUNCH "I still don't get how you can hold onto him for so long." Carmy mumbled through a mouth full of potatoes at Kyoda, who still hadn't disatached herself from Kurama, now flailing his arms wildly. Shimouro laughed "When I said you two were inseperable, I didn't think it was like that!" (glare from Kyoda) She looked around the lunchroom "Where's Kenshin? He told me he was in the locker room, but-?" "EEEK!!! GET OUT OF HERE!" There was a screech from the hall. A stampede of girls ran into the cafeteria, apparently chasing after Kenshin, who was currently swirly-eyed. "Not again!" Shimouro groaned "We gotta get some glasses for this guy!" When he managed to shake off his attackers, he settled down at the table, panting. "Whew, that was tough getting away from them! So, Shimouro, the sleepover on Friday is still on right?" "Yep, two rooms rented at the hotel. One for the guys, one for the girls." She glanced nervously at Miroku, who had flopped onto a chair and was inching his hand closer to Sango's rear. "But no boys in the girls room once the girls start to fall asleep, so we'll- AUUGH!" Something, wet hot and slimy drenched Shimouro's back."Okay who did this!" She screamed. Carefully she reached up and touched her head. A wad of the goo clung too her hand. She sniffed it. It was a mixture of jello, pizza sauce and.ramen???? Shimouro turned in her seat. "grr.RANDO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Her face twisted in fury. "I HATE YOU!" The demon just smiled and exchanged looks with his sidekick, Shishio. "It was, an accident." He put on an innocent face. "Oh well, it looks like your picture will be awful." Shimouro balled her fists and her face turned red. Kenshin and the others ducked for cover. They could almost see sparks come out of her nostrils. "Oh, you jerk!" She scooped up Carmy's bowl of gravy and threw it in his face. Rando wiped it off. "You know what this means, Mitsu." Everybody cautiously came out from under the table, now grinning.  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" 


	4. FOOD FIGHT!

Food Fight!  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs. People (and demons) grabbed their trays and whatever food they find and hurled it across the room. Girls screamed and ducked, teachers ran off cursing, and soon it became a common thing to see people running around with their faces covered with Jell-O. The only people who weren't involved were Kenshin, Megumi, and Soujiro. They were huddled under a table and had covered themselves with a stolen jacket. Surprisingly, even Kurama joined in and was busy throwing day-old chili at Sano. Kyoda had raided the fridge and was dumping milk on random people's heads. Shimouro and Rando were engaged in an all out war in the middle of the cafeteria. "Take that you little creep!" Shimouro hit Rando full in the face with tuna salad, tray and all. "Your gonna get it wench!" he tackled her and smeared icing all over her clothes. "AAUUGH!" Heads turned as Kenshin let out a yell. He had crawled out from under the table and tried to make it through the door when Shishio came up from behind and dumped split-pea soup all over him. "Take that, red-haired scum!" Kenshin was totally drenched. Other kids started to snicker, and Shimouro ran up to him. "Are you okay Kenshin?" She laid a hand on a gooey shoulder. "Yeah, I think I fine, just a little So-." SPLOOSH! Rando dumped a vat of purple goo onto Shimouro, until she appeared to be a relative of the purple-people-eater. Students stifled laughs as Shimouro let out a choked sob. "I.I hate you.you creep!" She yelled, and ran out of the cafeteria holding back tears. Kenshin glared at him. "How can you be such a jerk!" "A gift I guess." Rando replied with a smirk. Kenshin turned on his heel and stormed out of the lunchroom, soup and all. Right then, the room became a whirl of chatter with people giggling and yelling. Suddenly, Carmy ran to the door and looked through the tiny window to see a mob of angry teachers led by the principal. "Hey everybody, I have an announcement to make!" The room grew quiet. "SHUT THE HECK UP THE PRINCIPAL'S COMING!" Kid screamed and tried to hide, but it was too late. The teachers stormed in. "A week's detention for everyone! Now clean up! You will all pay for the damages!" Kyoda had stopped and milk was still pouring out of her jug. "Using up ten milk jugs, twenty dollars. Having a food fight, a week's detention. Seeing Rando get hit in the face with tuna, priceless." She carefully snuck off to the girl's bathroom to clean up. In the bathroom. Shimouro was sobbing as she wiped off the most she could of the goo. "This totally stinks!" There was knock on the door. "Can I come in?" It was Kenshin. "I guess so." She sniffed when he walked in and put his arm around her. (note, this is after he cleaned himself off) "Hey, don't feel bad, everybody else got covered too, and anyway, we got out of having detention." "I suppose you're right." She smiled weakly. "I'll clean up so there's no evidence." Kenshin nodded. Just then, a stall creaked open and Kyoda came out. "What are YOU doing in here! This is the girl's bathroom!" (Kenshin gets buggy eyes) "Oro?" As he dashed out Kyoda yelled behind him, "HEY! You still have peas in your hair!"  
  
Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except for Shimouro! Hey! I hope you like! I'm on an updating frenzy! Oh, thanks to Koganeiro Kitsune for her help with Bishonen Torture! 


End file.
